Daidoji
Daidoji(or Doji in the English dub) was an executive of the Dark Nebula. Appearance Doji has dark hair with a golden streak, that he liked to comb. He also wore a suit and tie and glasses that flashed menacingly. Manga Despite his injury, Doji would not give up and started to wear a long coat that covered himself, a top hat, an artificial leg, and a walking cane due to the attack he suffered at the hands of L-Drago. As a result, he found Rago and the Nemesis Bladers and brought them to Pluto as he made his ultimate return in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Anime He manipulated Kyoya into thinking Ginga was his enemy so that he could recruit powerful bladers into the Dark Nebula. After Kyoya had lost to Ginga in a close battle, he attacked Doji with Rock Leone, but was defeated easily by Doji's bey, Dark Wolf. Not long afterward, he along with other Dark Nebula bladers, tried to defend the Dark Nebula's base against Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, and Benkei, but were defeated. This awakened Ryuga, the leader of the dark Nebula, who defeated Ginga in a battle, causing him and his friends to retreat. Later, when Yu won the survival battle, he declared that all bladers that wished to compete in his tourn ament must earn 50,000 beypoints. He later had several agents sent to diffrent cities to search for strong bladers. One of them, Kumasuke Kumade, was defeated by Tsubasa, who later joined the Dark Nebula after an intense battle with Yu. In episode 27, he sent Yu and Tsubasa to sabotage a tournament to delay Hyoma and Kenta from getting into Battle Bladers. He sent Yu, Tsubasa, Myreille, Dan, and Reiki to another tournament, which they ended up losing. Finally, he observed the premlimaries of Battle Bladers and after seeing the results of the first round, He rearranged the order of the tournament. He paired Yu up against Reiji in a practice battle for Reiji, which Yu ended up running away from. He later recaptured Yu, who was rescued by Hyoma and Kenta, and later Ryusei Hagane. He battled Ryusei as Phoenix and lost, causing a chandelier to crash on him and Wolf to be cracked in half. This bought time for Ryusei, and the others to save Yu and leave. Doji later broke out of the shards and was walking back to the arena, where he encountered Ryuga. Ryuga and Doji had a short battle in which Ryuga destroyed Dark Wolf and killed Doji, or so he thought. Season 3: He returns back. Helping Pluto,Rago and Johannes to revive Nemisis. Once again the sheer force of Ryuga's special move and fell down deep into the darkness below the temple. Season 4: Shogun Steel. Turns out, he landed in water and by some miracle was saved. However, his body reached it's limit and could not survive. Desperate,he saved his intellect into the Merci System. The Garcias found it and created DNA. Dark Nebula Again.What is he planning? Opponents: Face Hunters - Win Kyoya Tategami - Win Gingka Hagane - Lose Kenta Yumiya - Win Hyoma - Win Phoenix - Lose Ryuga - Lose Total = 50% Trivia *He pretended to love cacti, but secretly hated them because you cannot pet or hug them. *It is ironic because until episode 42, only he and Ryuga were in on the plan to feed weak bladers to L Drago. Little did he know he would become food himself. *He sometimes tried to tell Yu why he hated Cactus. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Villains